The Chilly Plight of Blood
by X-Pitch-X
Summary: A love story Scourge and a cursed ShadowClan shecat...
1. Prologue

**The Chilly Plight of Blood…**

_**Author's note: I do not own WARRIORS or any of it's characters. They are, however, a few cats that I have made up to suit my story.**_

**Prologue…**

It was when he fell. The light had hit him just right, I guess. All I knew was he was mine. I _had_ to have him.

Then a searing pain slammed into my side. On of his warriors had her claws in me. "One last parting gift!" she hissed, green eyes filled with hatred.

So they were just going to leave him there?

I wouldn't know…The world went black.

_**Author's note: Too short…Ah well. I'll make up for it with longer chapters... Okay, this was in first person, but the rest is in third person.**_


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One…_**

A ginger-patched white she-cat twitched. Over her bent a small tabby tom. They were both streaked with dried blood.

"Frostbane," the smaller one whispered.

The warrior opened one eye, then the other, and began to blink rapidly. "Li-Littlecloud?"

Littlecloud sighed with relief, removing a cobweb to check on a wound.

Frostbane was covered in the sticky silk. A thought struck her. "Hey, how long's it been since the battle ended?"

"Oh, not long…about ten minutes, actually. Why?"

The longhaired she-cat smiled and shook her head. She nudged a leaf and asked, "What are these other herbs? I recognize the marigold from when infection settled in one of my cuts, but that's about it."

Littlecloud seemed proud his patient had remembered. "Well, this one here's horsetail- also used for infected areas –and this one's stinging nettle. It's for the swelling on your ankle."

"Huh," murmured Frostbane. "Well, thanks Littlecloud! I'll be fine now."

The medicine cat eyed her suspisciously, but eventually left her to pick through his supplies (Which he didn't exactly consent to…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was surprisingly easy to get out. Getting to the High Rock would be a bit more…difficult. She couldn't fight with a bundle of herbs in her mouth, and she might meet a patrol or something!

Cautiously, Frostbane stepped over the ShadowClan border.

She'd almost barged into Fourtrees when…

"Not so mighty now are you, _Cursed One_?"

Was that Mudclaw? Frostbane grimaced. Of course that WindClan warrior would want to scorn _him_…

"Scourge," she heard BloodClan's leader rasp weakly. "My _name_ is _Scourge_."

Mudclaw smirked. "Same thing, Mister Plight."

She crept closer, trying to get a good view. Scourge was still bleeding. A few minutes of this taunting and he was going to snap.

The brown WindClan cat seemed to get bored. He walked back to his own territory.

Sneaking nearer, Frostbane wondered if she'd brought enough herbs. "…Scourge?" she whispered.

He whirled around, cringing as a scar spilt open.

When the she-cat approached to heal it, Scourge snapped at her, barely missing her ear.

"What in Tigerstar's name are you doing?!"

"Tigerstar's dead. He doesn't count."

Frostbane scowled. "_Fiiiiine_…Bleed to death. I was _going_ to _heal you_, but…"

Scourge seemed highly suspicious, but after a few more cuts broke he allowed the white-and-ginger warrior to put on marigold, then cover it with a cobweb.

He seemed slightly ashamed to admit it, but Scourge still muttered, "I feel…better. …Thanks."

Frostbane nodded stiffly, determined to keep the giddiness that was rising at bay.

"You're a forest cat. Why'd you help me?"

When the she-cat didn't answer, he ventured, "What's your name?"

"Frostbane," she answered. Then she pointed to a clump of stinging nettle. "Any swelled areas?"

The black tom half smiled. "Nope."

"Can you walk?"

"I…think so…" He gingerly stood and tested his weight on each paw. Scourge slowly marched around in an invisible circle. "Yes. Are you a medicine-whats-it, then?"

Frostbane shook her head, but didn't elaborate.

"Well…Gotta go!"

The she-cat blinked in surprise. "Er…what? Hey, wait!" She bounded after him, determined to catch up.

Scourge looked at her, and let out a _mrrow!_ Of laughter. "I have a Clan to run."

"But I want to stay with you!"

The words had burst out of her before she'd had time to think.

The black tom looked her over, then nodded. "Fine. You might be of some use."

If Frostbane hadn't been so jubilant, she might have been cross. But she didn't care that Scourge saw her as near worthless. Forest cat. She belonged with him, and he'd accepted her.

However, when they reached the city boundaries, Scourge paused.

"Are you hurting again?" queried the she-cat, a spark of concern in her blue eyes.

The small tom looked awat, but not before Frostbane saw a look of confusion.

"Um…What is it?"

Scourge sat and didn't look at her. "It's…nothing. But we're going to have to change your name before we reach BloodClan. They won't accept you if you keep your name as it is. They might not even accept you if…" He shook his head, finally glancing at Frostbane. "Anyways…How about Frosty?"

The white she-cat smiled after a bit and nodded her agreement. _Anything for him_, she thought resolutely.

The two cats crossed into BloodClan, and Scourge was shocked to find a flurry of activity.

"Attention warriors! I expect changes! We need to perfect our fighting skills! We still have wounds from that _pitiful_ catfight you call war."

Grumbles arose from the crowd. But many were also nodding.

"Chaos…" muttered the leader wearily, and stepped out into the clearing. He cleared his throat, and everyone turned to stare at him.


End file.
